Story 6  Many UNHappy Returns
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Upon returning from their honeymoon, Hawke and Caitlin are confronted with not one, but two threats to not only their happiness, but their lives.


_Chapter 6: Many (UN)Happy Returns_

A/N – Disclaimer: I do not own Airwolf – Either Bellisario or Universal does. References will be made to my five previous stories, and Sirius7's _From Nightmares to Dreams._ Events in this story occur approximately five months after the events of _From Nightmares to Dreams._

_Summary: _Following the events of _A Day to Remember, _Stringfellow and Caitlin Hawke head to Hawaii for their honeymoon, while back home, Airwolf continues exhibiting strange new characteristics. Meanwhile, events begin to occur on not one, but two separate fronts that could endanger not only the newlyweds' happiness, but their lives, along with the life of their friend Dominic Santini, as well.

[Prologue]

He had suffered a long time in this place, all thanks to one man. Stringfellow Hawke. The man who he had counted on in his quest for revolution, but who turned on him. _It wasn't supposed to be like this, _he mused to himself angrily. _I should have been ruler of a small nation, with her by my side. _But she was in prison, and he was in a hospital, thanks to the depression and suicide attempt brought on after Hawke's betrayal. _But __**we**__ will have the last laugh, Stringfellow Hawke. Revenge will be ours._

And Now, _Many (UN)Happy Returns –_

"Good morning, _Mrs. Hawke," _Stringfellow said to his new bride, once again emphasizing the title, just because he knew she liked to hear it. "And how is my beautiful bride this morning?"

"Mm m. Just fine, String. Just fine," Caitlin murmured from the other side of the bed. "I still can't believe everything that happened yesterday – I can't believe the wedding went off without _somebody _trying to stop it – either a family member or somebody else."

"Come on, Caitlin – your family was all very happy for us, you know that. As to the other, Michael had one of his best security squads surrounding the cabin, and had all the airspace sealed off. _Nobody _could have gotten through that screen. And, nobody did. So," he said, as he gently turned her so they were looking at each other, "will you _stop_ thinking that this is somehow just a dream, or that we're not really married?"

She smiled up at her husband and said, "Okay, Hawke, I promise to stop thinking this isn't real. But, you know...sometimes I just get -"

"I know. You get scared. Cait, I promised you yesterday, and I promise you again today – _nothing _will ever tear us apart. _Ever._" As he slipped his arms around his wife, Hawke wondered silently if there wasn't something else bothering the young woman. _We're not done talking about this yet, Cait. Not by a long shot. _

**FIRM Maximum Security Detention Facility**

_As if I wasn't already pissed off, now THIS!_ Angelica had managed to catch a glance at the announcements section of the local paper, which had an announcement about the marriage of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy. _This has to be a mistake—there's no way he would have married that little mouse!_ Her mind refused to accept the evidence right in front of her eyes. _If I can ever get out of this place, they both will pay. One way or another, both Hawke and that little mouse will pay!_

**Washington, D.C. Office of the Dept. of Public Security**

D.G. Bogard had read through the reports over a thousand times. What Airwolf did against those B-52's was, for all practical purposes, _impossible. _There was _no way _Hawke could have survived that kind of firepower. But, there it was in black and white. Just after he and Sgt. Nash were arrested (_by that lowly Air Force COLONEL, of all people_), the helicopter had flown over the field, apparently unharmed after flying through a massive B-52 bombing run. _Hawke and Archangel have no business deciding how to use Airwolf. _Bogard said to himself. _ That bird belongs to the military, and we're going to get her back. The problem, _Bogard thought, _is how to go about it. _He had used up just about all of his old favors to get out of jail, where he was at the very least facing a life prison term in a place like Ft. Leavenworth for attempted murder when he didn't order the cancel code sent to the B-52 wing that was conducting that practice bombing run. _But I'll think of something. If Hawke thought he'd seen the last of D.G. Bogard, he's got another think coming._

**Hawaii, Two Days Later**

"Okay, String. I know as a soldier, you feel the need to come down here, but don't you think this place is a little...I don't know..._depressing?_ We're supposed to be having _fun—_we are on our honeymoon, you know," Caitlin kidded him as they toured the memorial to Pearl Harbor, including the _USS Arizona._

"Sorry, Cait. But you know me – I'm not just a soldier, but I remember our history. You know the old saying..."

"Those who don't study their history are doomed to repeat it. I know, I know." She sighed with feigned exasperation. "Still, I'd much rather be laying out on the beach or something like that."

Hawke smiled and said, "We're here for at _least _another two weeks, hon. We'll have plenty of time for that...and...other things." She noticed that gleam coming into his eyes again, and whispered, "Later, String..._later."_

Hawke simply grinned and replied, "I'll hold you to that," as he squeezed Cait's hand a little tighter.

**Knightsbridge**

"_Not again." _Archangel grimaced at his aide, Marella, as he read one of the many dispatches that had come in during the night. This one, he noticed, had come directly from his contact at the Department of Public Security, and stated that the Undersecretary, a certain Mr. D.G. Bogard, was making rumblings that he might make another try for Airwolf. _And if he's as thorough as he was the last time, _Archangel mused to himself, _he just might pull it off._ Archangel remembered how close Bogard had come to either obtaining Airwolf or destroying her two years ago, while Hawke and Dominic were filming that training exercise for the Air Force. Only Hawke's skills at the controls of Airwolf, _and a _**_very tenacious_**_ Air Force Colonel, _Michael added to himself, had saved Airwolf from becoming a pile of parts at the bottom of that canyon. For a moment, he considered contacting Hawke and Dominic with the news, but, Hawke was on his _honeymoon, _after all. _If I bothered Hawke right now, he'd never forgive me,_ Michael reasoned. _And even though things are better between us, there's still that distrust factor._ Archangel decided he would be better off waiting until Hawke contacted him again. _Assuming, of course, that Bogard hasn't located Airwolf by then._

**Hawaii**

"What do you suppose the FIRM paid for all this?" Caitlin asked String when they finished dinner, as she knew that Archangel had arranged the entire honeymoon.

"Something tells me we _don't want to know,_" Hawke replied, and Caitlin knew he was right. She just had to ask – they had been staying in the honeymoon suite of one of the finest hotels in all of Honolulu, and enjoying all the sights of the islands, including spending more than ample time on the beach in front of their hotel. Hawke knew he had to do _something_ to make up for dragging Cait to the Pearl Harbor memorial...and, if he'd timed everything right, that _something_ should happen...just...about...

At that moment, a waiter appeared at the table with a chilled bottle of champagne, and a small package which he placed in front of Caitlin. _"Hawke. _What have you done now?" He grinned. "Only one way to find out, sweetheart." She didn't wait for him to tell her to open her package – she was like a kid on Christmas morning. She discovered a beautiful necklace and earring set, in stunning white gold with numerous diamond studs. "What's the deal, Hawke?"

_Oof. That wasn't __**quite**__ the reaction I expected. _"Well, I felt bad about dragging you to the memorial today, and decided I needed to try and make it up to you. So...how did I do?" He tried to hide his anxiety, but Caitlin smiled as she leaned across the table to kiss him. "You did just fine, String. Apology accepted." _Whew. _String breathed a sigh of relief as the waiter and everyone else in the restaurant burst into spontaneous applause.

"Do you realize that's the _second _time we've done that since we got together?" Caitlin asked over the din.

"Yeah, or at least the second time we've _noticed. _The first time was our first date. Does that bother you?"

"Hmm...not really, I guess."

"Good. But, I think we should continue this evening back in our room. What do you think?"

The gleam in her eyes was unmistakable. "I think...that's a _wonderful _idea, String." Her expression told Hawke all he needed to know.

He smiled as he stood to take her hand. "That's what I thought." Hawke picked up the champagne in his other hand, along with two glasses, and Caitlin picked up her present, and they left the dining room together.

**Later that evening**

"M mm, String. That was..._wonderful._"

"The feeling is mutual, Caitlin. I have to admit, I was concerned for a long time that I wouldn't..."

"You wouldn't what?"

"That I wouldn't...satisfy you," Hawke replied, embarrassed. "You know I haven't been with a woman since..."

"Since Gabrielle. I know that, Hawke. To tell you the truth, I was worried about the same thing – that I wouldn't satisfy you, I mean."

_Why am I not surprised?_ Hawke asked himself. Aloud, he said, "I guess we both learned something, didn't we?"

"I guess so. Hawke, can I ask you something?"

"Cait, you can ask me anything. Don't you know that?"

"Do you know why I get that way, sometimes? So overly protective, especially of you, and so scared?"

"Cait, I'm not a psychiatrist, and I've never pretended to be. But, I do know a few things, especially about you. Number one, what happened before with Horn was traumatic. You saw me _die, _for Pete's sake, and you thought you had been the one who killed me. Believe me, I saw people back in Vietnam go through almost the same thing, even after they came home. That's why I warned you before that you could be suffering those nightmares for a long time. But, you have people who _love you, _Caitlin. Your family, Dom, even Michael and Marella...and most importantly, _me. _I know I've gotten annoyed when you've asked me before, but if I have to spend the rest of our lives proving how much I love you, and how happy I am that we're together, then that's what I'm going to do. That's a promise."

Cait felt the tears well up in her eyes again. "Thanks, Hawke. And, I love you too. More and more every day. But I do have one bone to pick with you."

"What?"

"Do you remember when you said you thought weddings were depressing? I hope you've changed your mind about that."

"Of course I did," Hawke smiled at her. He did recall two years ago, at the wedding of his friend Nguyen, he had made the comment that weddings were 'kinda depressing.' "I guess I meant _other people's _weddings were depressing. Ours certainly wasn't." When he saw new tears had formed in her eyes, String asked, "Aw, no. You're not gonna start crying on me again, are you?"

"Oh, String, you know me. I'm just an emotional gal, that's all."

"I know, Caitlin. That's one of the reasons I love you."

Her expression brightened again. "And, I love you too, Hawke. And, I always will."

**The Lair**

"Hello, sweetheart," Dominic said as he walked into the Lair. It felt strange to be here, alone; without String or Caitlin to fly with him. But, Dominic had promised String before the wedding that he would give "their" Lady regular maintenance flights, so as he popped the seal and settled into the pilot's seat, he knew this was what Hawke would want. _Besides, it'll be the three of us again soon enough, _Dom mused as he pushed the buttons to activate the turbines. As he waited for the rotors to come up to speed, he noticed something blinking on the center console: _Hello, Dominic. I know you can't answer me, but I'm glad you're back._ He smiled and said to himself, "I know you can't hear me, sweetheart. But I'm glad to see you, too." Finally, the rotors reached liftoff speed and Dom raised the ship out of the Lair.

As the ship increased speed, Dom found his thoughts wandering to Caitlin and String. _I'm so glad Hawke finally got his head screwed on straight, and figured out that he isn't really cursed. _He thought about all the times he had tried to nudge his foster son in Cait's direction, until that fateful night at Horn's compound, and its immediate aftermath once they returned. _I really hoped that wouldn't be the catalyst that brought those two together...but, when I think about it, I'm not surprised._ More than once, Dom had thought somebody would need to give Hawke a swift kick in the ass to get him to see Cait as more than just the annoying co-worker, but as someone he could build a life with. _Well, she didn't have to kick him in the butt, but I guess when he heard it from her own mouth, he couldn't deny his own feelings anymore._

As Dom piloted the ship through the large stone formations in the Valley of the Gods, he considered everything that had happened in the last few months – _Archangel basically handed Airwolf over to us as long as we keep working with him when he needs us. He might be a strange guy, but he's all right. _Dom remembered the look on Michael's face when he had said, "That's because _you _weren't in charge, Michael," when discussing the rescue mission that had located and retrieved Saint John Hawke, and brought him home in time to witness Hawke's proposal to Caitlin. _I thought String would pass out when he saw Saint John, _Dom chuckled to himself. _But at least, the landing would have been pleasant,_ he mused, as he imagined Hawke collapsing into Cait's arms. _Those two are gonna take care of each other, just like I take care of my sweetheart,_ Dom mused again, as he maneuvered the ship back to the Lair, and began the process of hovering down to her landing spot. _I couldn't be happier for them._ "Well, see you later, sweetheart," Dom said as he deactivated the last of the Lady's systems.

**FIRM Maximum Security Detention Facility**

Another mysterious letter had arrived for Angelica Horn. This one, unlike the others, went into detail about what happened when her father had tried to shoot himself. Apparently, there was some sort of metal plate in his skull, which deflected the bullet from his brain. The bullet had exited through the same hole it went in, causing massive skeletal damage, but, no brain damage that could be detected. _I __don't believe it. I __**won't **__believe it, unless I see him, _Angelica thought to herself. The letter went on to say that her father was heavily engaged in plans to "liberate" her, as they called it, from the prison cell where she was being held. The prison break would come, soon, the letter promised.

**Washington, D.C., Office of The Department of Public Security**

_This is turning out to be harder than I thought, _D.G. Bogard mused to himself. Apparently, Archangel had thrown up a series of legal and procedural roadblocks to any attempt by Bogard's department to resume the search for Airwolf. The Defense Appropriations Subcommittee chairman, someone whom Bogard had been acquainted with since college, adamantly refused to bring up any Airwolf-related legislation for debate. Airwolf, it seemed to Bogard, was viewed as too important to national security, even in the hands of a CIA agency like the FIRM, to warrant any attention at this particular time. _However, _Bogard suddenly realized, _I've got more than a few friends over at the Pentagon who owe me a favor...or five. And I haven't called most of them in yet. _He grabbed his Rolodex, searching for one particular number, and dialed it as soon as he found it.

**Hawaii**

"Hawke, what's wrong?" Caitlin had noticed he seemed to be extremely moody this morning, even for him. "You've barely said two words to me all day. And, that might _have been _normal for you...but since we've been together, you've been so much more open, especially with me. Come on, String," she said, sliding into his lap, "talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing. Everything, I guess." He struggled to find the words to express exactly how he was feeling. _Why not just try the direct approach, lunkhead; _a voice whispered in his mind. _It's always worked on you._

Hawke stared into the beautiful hazel-green eyes of his wife and said simply, "I'm sorry. For everything."

She looked back at him, stunned. _What does he have to be sorry about? _Then, it hit her like a Hellfire missile from Airwolf. _All those other women. Inge, Rosalind, and I can't remember some of the others. The way he...flaunted them around me. That's got to be it._ "Hawke. It's okay. I told you before, I understand."

"Really?"

"Look. We weren't together when Rosalind came into your life, even though I wished we were...that's the main reason I started seeing Robert in the first place, to try to make you jealous. And as for Inge...I admit I was a little jealous when I first saw her – wait. I told you back at the ranch that I wanted to claw her eyes out, and I meant it. But, you saved her _life, _for heaven's sake. If that didn't deserve a hug, then I don't know what would have. But, it's like I told you when you were feeling so guilty about Ken and Robert – those are in the past," she said, as her face split with that impish grin that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist; "and _this," _she removed her left arm from around his neck to flash her wedding ring in his face for a brief moment, "is the present." She replaced her arm around his neck, noticing the spark coming back into his eyes. "You know, this is going to be some marriage if we don't drop all these stupid insecurities...especially," she said with a wicked tilt to the familiarly impish grin, "where there are other, much more pleasant things that we could be holding onto."

"Lady, you read my mind," Hawke said as he embraced his wife. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"We're both lucky, String," she breathed into his chest, "even if it did take us two years to figure it out. I just wish..."

"Me too," Hawke stopped her before she descended into another self-pity episode, and dragged him with her. "But, we've got the rest of our lives to make up for it."

"M mm, I was kinda hopin' you'd say that." As he felt her lean towards him, Hawke reminded himself yet again that the past was the past, and better off buried. _And, if I have to do that every day for the rest of my life, so be it. At least, I know Cait will be there to help me._

**Washington, D.C.**

Bogard's work was finally beginning to pay off. He'd gotten hold of an old colleague of his over at DOD, and had made arrangements to start high-resolution satellite surveillance again, using a pair of KH-12 satellites recently launched from Vandenberg Air Force Base in California. Their original mission was to monitor Soviet treaty compliance, but Bogard's contact had assured him that for the amount of time he was looking at, the satellites' added tasks would only minimally detract from their primary mission. Airwolf was hidden somewhere in the western U.S., he reasoned, but he could not recall exactly where his search had led him the last time. He did recall _finding _Airwolf in that aircraft boneyard, but he knew that had not been her original hiding place. _Hawke must have moved her before the satellite found her the first time, he reasoned._

Bogard still couldn't believe it. He'd had Airwolf right in the palm of his hand, and she'd slipped away from him. First, of course, had been that B-52 bomb run, which Bogard still could not believe Hawke got through virtually unscathed. Second, he had been arrested, and only some swift talking (as only a politician knew how to do) saved Bogard from a long prison term, possibly even life without parole. _Apparently, Archangel's got some friends in __**seriously**__ high places. Well, __**so do I.**_

**FIRM Maximum Security Detention Facility**

_Oh, swell. How will Daddy find me? _Angelica had just learned that she would be moved today, via secured armored transport, from the max security facility where she had been held to the new prison at Tiger's Point. _If **this **place is difficult to escape from...from what I've heard, Tiger's Point is **impossible. **Once I wind up in there, I'll never get out! Daddy, _she silently begged as she was restrained and escorted to the waiting transport, _if you're planning to come get me, the time is RIGHT NOW!_ Once the guards had completed a cursory security check of the area, the convoy, including decoy transports in front and behind the real one, and armed motorcycle escorts, slowly left the detention facility in preparation for the ninety-minute trip to Tiger's Point.

Angelica sat, chained and helpless, powerless for the first time since she couldn't remember when. She let her mind drift back to a time when she had it all..._at least, I thought I did, _she grumbled to herself. _Daddy was with me, we had power, we had money...and I had Hawke...at least, in one way, I had him. _She never had been able to convince him, even brainwashed as he was, to give himself fully to her. And, she wondered if the little mouse that had come with him the last time they met had something to do with it. Angelica had seen the way Hawke looked at the other, when they met at the ranch. _And, he used to look at **me** like that, before that little bitch came along. If I ever get my hands on that little mouse again, I swear...I'll tear her limb from limb! And, if I'm really lucky, Hawke will be there to watch it all._ Suddenly, she felt a large tremor, like an earthquake or an explosion, just a few feet in front of her vehicle. Someone was shouting orders for the foot patrol to secure the area, in case there was some kind of break about to be attempted.

When the side door blasted off the transport, Angelica realized there _was _a break being attempted. She was startled to see a squad of six heavily armed men enter the transport, all of whom wore what appeared to be re-breather apparatus, against whatever agent was in the air. One of the intruders knelt before Angelica with a skeleton key, and quickly released her from her chains. Then, Angelica was quickly hustled out of the transport to a waiting helicopter, which took off into the sky, leaving the burning hulks of the convoy behind.

**Knightsbridge**

"_GODDAMMIT! HOW IN THE GODDAMNED HELL COULD THIS HAPPEN? I WANT SOMEBODY'S BUTT, AND I WANT IT **NOW!**" _To say Archangel was angry at the report that had just crossed his desk would have qualified as the understatement of the 20th century. From every indication, it appeared that _someone_ had intercepted the convoy that had been transferring Angelica Horn to Tiger's Point, the new maximum security facility that had been built where Alcatraz once stood. Now, however, the convoy was destroyed, and most frightening of all, Angelica was free again. For a moment, Archangel considered contacting the Hawkes to let them know of the escape. He even went so far as to pick up the phone to dial their hotel, but something in his mind made him stop. _As angry as I am, I can't do this. I can't intrude on their happiness, not when they've worked so hard to get it. Besides, Angelica can't know where they are. We made sure of that, _Michael mused to himself. But then he admonished himself, _Yeah, right. Just like you made sure nobody knew the route Angelica's convoy would take, right? _Still, he couldn't bring himself to call Stringfellow. _He'd never forgive me if I did, _Archangel said to himself.

**Hawaii**

"Oh, String, it's a shame we'll have to leave in a few days." Caitlin muttered to Hawke as they left the breakfast bar one morning. "I could stay here forever...as long as I was with you." She winked at him with a suggestive smile. "Actually, I don't care _where _I am...as long as we're there together," she sighed.

"I seem to recall you having said that a time or two," Hawke laughed as he slipped his arm around her shoulders, and felt hers going around his waist. "A time or two in the last _hour, _that is." That comment earned him a playful elbow in the ribs, which he graciously accepted. "Oof. Okay, I deserved that."

"You're darned right you did, buster!" Caitlin playfully chided him. "But, since you're so darned good-looking, I guess I'll forgive you. That reminds me. Why _did _you have to be so darned good-looking, Hawke?"

"I don't know. Guess that's just the way it goes. Some people get looks, some get brains...and some, like you, seem to get both." He smiled at her, and she replied, "Hey, don't be cutting yourself short there, buster. You're no slouch in the brains department yourself, you know. After all," she said with a slight giggle, "you decided to marry _me, _didn't you? That should _prove_ that you not only have brains, but wonderful taste in women. Even Saint John said so."

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Hawke." String replied, smiling. "So, any ideas what we're going to do this afternoon?"

"Good question, String. I mean, we've seen most everything there is to see...and heaven knows we've shopped _everywhere _there is to shop, so I'm not sure what we're going to do. But..."

Hawke laughed and replied, "Oh, you're playing dirty, Cait. But, you know what? I don't mind at all." The unmistakable glints in both their eyes each told the other what they thought, and spoke their desires without saying a word.

**Santini Air**

"Marella? Is that you? If you're calling me here, something's got to be wrong. What is it?" Dominic listened as Michael's aide explained that the convoy escorting Angelica Horn to her new, more permanent home at Tiger's Point prison had been intercepted, and Angelica had been freed.

"_**WHAT?**_ _That was supposed to be impossible! And why isn't Michael telling me this? What the hell's going on over there?!" _Marella had to hold the phone almost the full length of her arm away from her ear. _And I thought Michael was angry, _she said to herself. When it appeared that Dominic had paused to take a breath, Marella jumped in before he could start up again.

"Dominic. Please, listen to me. The convoy was attacked in a well-coordinated, military-style assault. If we didn't know any better, we'd swear some of our own people did it. As for Michael, he's as angry about this as you are, which is one reason why we haven't alerted Hawke and Caitlin. But, we _have _alerted Zebra Squad."

Zebra Squad, Dom knew from experience, was the FIRM's special assassination squad. "I thought Zebra Squad was only used on..."

"Internal affairs. Normally, yes, that's true. But, Michael convinced Zeus to make an exception in this case. He made Zeus understand that, as two of the only three people capable of flying Airwolf, Hawke and Caitlin deserved whatever extra insurance we could provide them in this case, and Zeus agreed. So, Zebra Squad was activated – they're looking for Angelica right now."

"Well, then we may not have anything to worry about, Marella. Zebra Squad'll find that bitch before she can hurt either Cait or String."

"We certainly hope so, Dominic. We certainly hope so. As to why Michael didn't tell you...well, he's...he's nursing a broken hand right now, and he doesn't want to talk to _anyone._"

"A _broken hand? _I don't buy it. How did that happen?"

"As soon as he read the report, he tried to put his fist through his office door. Unfortunately for him, the door proved to be stronger."

"Guess you were right, Marella. You _may _have to start cloning parts of him!" Marella laughed as she recalled saying that to Michael, after the Kruger affair two years ago.

"Anyway, Dominic, Michael thought you should know."

"Thanks, Marella. Has anybody told String and Cait yet?"

"Are you kidding? Michael must have picked up the phone a dozen times to call them. But...he just can't, Dominic. You know better than anyone what those two have gone through to get where they are today, figuratively _and _literally. Michael finally decided that Hawke would never forgive him, especially since we don't have any idea where Angelica went after she got away."

_That's a good point, Marella. _Dominic couldn't fault her logic. _Flawless, as usual. _Aloud, he said, "You've got a point, Marella. Well, who knows? This thing could all blow over before they even get back." Zebra Squad could find Angelica, take her out, and that would be that. "Okay, thanks for calling. 'Bye."

Somberly, though, Dominic pondered what would happen if Zebra Squad _hadn't _located Angelica before String and Cait got back. He hoped _he _wouldn't be the one forced to tell them – Hawke was one of the few people Dom knew who had a worse temper than his own. _And, _he recalled morosely, _I've wound up on the wrong side of that temper a time or two over the years. _He just hoped that wouldn't be the case this time.

As Dominic hung up the phone, he found his thoughts absorbed not by worry about String or Caitlin, but Caitlin's mom, Maggie. _Why did she suddenly hug me like that at the wedding? _Dominic assumed that it was just her excitement of the moment, at seeing her youngest daughter finally get married, but there was more to it than that, he just knew. The way she refused to leave him alone at the reception, for one. _I don't know. I mean, sure, Maggie's an attractive woman and all that, but that would just be trouble personified. How would it look if I got involved with Cait's mom, for heaven's sake? _Dominic resolved to try not to think about, or talk to Maggie until he'd had a chance to sit both Caitlin and String down and explain the situation to them. _And even then, there's no telling how they'd react, _Dom said to himself wryly.

**Hawaii**

"String? Do you remember how Mom and Dominic were at the wedding?"

Hawke laughed. "Yeah. Like a couple of teenagers, almost." String pictured Dominic dancing with Maggie, and he thought he'd seen more than just the spark of friendship between the two. "You know, if I didn't know Dom better, I'd think that -"

"That he was flirting with my mother? Don't feel bad, String. I thought the same thing. Would that bother you? I mean, Dominic getting involved with my mother? Wouldn't that be kinda...I don't know..._weird?_"

"Guess that depends on how you define 'weird,' hon." Hawke paused for a second and considered his answer. "I mean, they're adults, so it's really their business. It would seem a little strange – Dom, who raised me and Saint John like we were his own sons, involved with your mom. I don't know. I guess if it made them happy, it would make me happy – I only want what's best for Dom, _and _for your mother, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I know. And, I agree about Dom – he's probably the only guy I know who's been alone longer than you were!" String decided not to respond to that comment, as he knew it was the truth. Ever since Dominic had gotten divorced, he became almost as much of a hermit in his own way as String had been. _Except, _String thought, _Dom surrounded himself with friends and work, whereas I withdrew from the world._

"Hey, String. Don't get me wrong. I'm just like you – all I want is for Dom to be happy. And, if Mom makes him happy, then I'm happy for both of them." Caitlin smiled at Hawke. "Besides, if it hadn't been for him, I never would have gotten to know you. So, I at least owe him _that much." _

"Very funny, Cait. Very funny. Seriously, though, I wouldn't worry about Dominic and Maggie too much. Like I said, they're adults. They're big enough to handle this on their own. So, can we drop it? At least until we go home?"

"Sure, Hawke. We'll drop it until we see Dom. But then, the three of us are gonna sit down and have a nice long talk about it."

"Don't you mean _four_ of us, Cait? I find it hard to believe, if they're serious about each other, that Maggie wouldn't want to be involved in that conversation."

"Okay, String. The _four_ of us. Hey, changing the subject for a minute...how _did _Michael convince Zeus and the Committee to give _him_ full authority over the use of Airwolf?"

"Well, I don't know _all _the details, but I think it basically came down to a simple reminder from Michael – look what happened with _your _choice for prime pilot."

"Moffet."

"Right. We _all _saw how that worked out...well, except you, of course. Red Star wiped out, Michael injured, and..."

Caitlin wasn't going to let Hawke finish that sentence, because she knew where he was going with it. _Oh, no you don't, Hawke. You're not going down the 'Gabrielle dead' road again. Not now, _she stated in her mind as she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards her for a kiss, holding him against her for several seconds until she felt the tension ease out of his shoulders. As she pulled away from him, he thought he saw her blushing just a little as she whispered, "Sorry, String."

"No, you're not," he replied, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I know you better than that. And just for the record, you don't need to be sorry. I knew what you were doing the minute you grabbed my shirt – and you were right to do it."

"Nah, I wasn't, String."

"Listen to me. _Yes, _you were right to stop me before I mentioned...well, her. Number one, it would have thrown me into a funk so deep, that it would have taken you until the day we left here to pull me out of it." _If that was enough time, _he added silently as he embraced his wife yet again.

"That was number one. Was there a number two?"

"I don't remember right now," Hawke replied, "so if there was, it obviously wasn't anything important."

"Good. Because we only have a couple more days here before we go back to the world of Airwolf and Archangel," Caitlin replied, "and I _don't _intend to have you sulking around here every minute." She slid onto his lap and wound her arms around his neck. "Deal?"

Hawke grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Deal. And remember...a Hawke, like a Phelps, _never _goes back on a deal."

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

**Knightsbridge**

"Captain, I don't care. There's 49 other states in the Union, and dammit, if we have to search _every __single one of them _to find her, then that's what we're going to do!" Michael was on the phone with the leader of Zebra Squad, the specialized assassination and strike squad that he had alerted after the news came that Angelica had been broken out of prison. The Zebra Squad commander had reported that the squad had finished their search of Washington State, and found no trace of Angelica or anyone connected with her. Archangel had simply stated, "Fine. Next, Oregon, followed by California." _One way or the other, Hawke,_ Archangel mused to himself, _we're going to find her and bring her to justice. Or, we'll bring her back in a million pieces._

Sighing, Archangel picked up the phone and dialed the governor of Oregon. Within a few minutes, the governor promised that he would activate the Oregon National Guard to assist the assault squad in their search for Horn. _Good, _Archangel thought, _Extra manpower could easily turn the tide for us. I just hope we find her in time._

**Spahn Ranch**

_I never thought I would miss this grisly place, _Angelica Horn thought to herself as she walked into the building that had been her compound until Hawke and his little girlfriend had shown up. _I'll never believe that he actually married her just because some newspaper said he did. They've been wrong before, and they're wrong now. I just **know it.**_

Before she could embroil herself in a search for Hawke, though, she had to know where the letters had been coming from, and who had broken her out of prison. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Who was it, she wondered?

Her answer appeared shortly, in the white coat and black slacks of one of the "doctors" from the old compound. However, he was not alone. He pushed a wheelchair with him, and in that wheelchair was...

"_Daddy? _Oh, Daddy! It _is you!" _Angelica ran to throw her arms around her father, and quickly noticed the large bandage on the left side of his skull. "Daddy, what happened? I thought you were...

"D..Dead. I—I almost was, Angelica. Only the skill of men like this"—Horn indicated the doctor behind him—"saved my life. But now, on to other matters at hand." Angelica noticed something different in his voice—it was no longer the calm, understated tone that she had come to know, and so many others had come to both fear and respect. He sounded like a broken, weakened man – a man driven to the end of his rope by forces beyond his control. _Which, _his daughter mused, _is exactly what he is._ "How are you doing, Angelica?"

"Fine, now that I'm away from that dreadful place," she hissed, not wanting to remember the small cell she'd been cooped up in for the past few weeks. "They wouldn't even let me out to walk in the sunshine for an hour a day. 24 hours a day, seven days a week I was cooped up in that place."

John Bradford Horn regarded his daughter carefully. If anything, she seemed even more unstable to him now than when he had attempted suicide. "Daddy, we need to make plans now, for our revenge against"—

"No, Angelica. Revenge is not the way – at least, not as you describe it. Trust me, my daughter. I have a plan. A plan that will bring us everything we desire—including our revenge." Angelica felt a wellspring of pride in her father swelling within her, followed closely by an equally powerful wave of hatred for all who had dared cross their path.

**Honolulu**

"Well, Cait, are you going to miss it?" Hawke asked her as they boarded their plane back to California.

"Yes, and no. Yes, I'll miss all the wonderful times we've had here these past two weeks. But no, it's time to go home. I miss Dom. And home. And..."

"That 'other' Lady you have to share me with?" String chuckled as Cait laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, even her." She chuckled as she said it, though. She loved flying Airwolf just as much as the guys did, and she'd told Hawke so, more than once. She just got a little bugged when they took off on one of their "maintenance flights" and didn't bring her along.

"But I've told you before, String—that better be the _only _lady I ever have to share you with...or between Erin and me, you'll wind up in a million pieces." She smiled when she said it, but Hawke recalled her sister's warning to him on their wedding day. _"You ever hurt my sister, so help me, I'll beat your brains in myself! Cait's not the only expert in hand-to-hand combat!" _String shuddered at the thought—he had enough trouble dealing with Caitlin when she got upset. The thought of having _two _angry human Texas tornadoes after him sent a chill down his spine, as he and Caitlin settled into their seats. He silently re-stated his vow to _never _do anything that stupid, as he felt the plane lift into the air for the flight back to California.

**LAX, Later That Evening**

"Dom! What are you doing here?" String and Cait were shocked to find Dominic waiting for them at the airport. "And, how did you find out when we were coming home?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me."

"Yeah, a little birdie named 'Michael,' I'll bet. Or was it "Marella?" Caitlin teased him.

"Marella, actually," Dom said, as he began loading their bags into the trunk of his car. "_Good God, _did you two leave _anything _in Hawaii?"

"Not that you'd notice," String replied, grinning. "I'm sure we've got a few things in there with your name on 'em, Dom."

"I would hope so!" He shouted, finally slamming the trunk shut. "All right, let's get back to the terminal—I just hope there's enough room in one of my choppers for all that stuff!"

"It's nice to see you too, Dom," Hawke grinned at his longtime friend.

"So, did you kids have a good time?"

"Tell you what, Dom. We're both exhausted, but you come up to the cabin for dinner in a couple days, and we'll tell you all about it. Okay?"

"Okay, buddy." Dominic was worried about the news he had to share with his two young friends, but knew that right now just wasn't the time. _There'll be plenty of time to talk about that bitch later,_ Dom reasoned, _assuming Zebra Squad hasn't taken her out by then._

**Hawke's Cabin**

"Well, see you later, you two! And, don't be in any big hurry to come back to the hangar – we're kinda slow these days anyway. I'll let you know." Dominic grumbled about the lack of recent business, as it just gave him one more thing to worry about. But, seeing his surrogate son so happy gave him reason to forget his business problems.

"Okay, Dom. See you later!" Hawke and Caitlin stood and watched as the chopper headed off towards the hangar, then gathered up their bags and walked towards the cabin. Just as Cait went to open the door, String grabbed her arm, and, after piling all the bags on the far side of the door, proceeded to swoop Cait up in his arms and carry her over the threshold, as per tradition. "Welcome home, Mrs. Hawke," he grinned at her as she leaned upward for a kiss.

"It's nice to be home," she said as Hawke set her down on her feet again; then the two of them stepped back outside for a moment to retrieve their bags. "I don't know about you, String, but I'm bushed. We can leave all this stuff for tomorrow, can't we?"

"Of course we can," he answered, scooping her up in his arms again and heading for the bedroom. As they undressed for bed, Hawke mused to himself, _Something's wrong. Dom was way too tense all the way up here. And that's not like him at all._ As he slid into bed next to his wife, Hawke finished his thought, _but it can wait. If it had been that important, Dom would have said something. It __just...bothers me, that's all._

**The Next Morning**

"String?"

"Hm?"

"You awake?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm having a conversation with a hummingbird, and not my husband," Cait groused at him, and received another "Hmm?" in response.

"See what I mean?" She finally leaned over and kissed him, which, Cait was relieved to notice, had the desired effect. String woke up and turned towards his wife, saying, "Okay, okay, I'm awake. What's so all-fired important?"

"Well, I'm worried...about Dom."

"You noticed, huh?"

"Are you kidding? How could I _not_ notice the fact that he barely said a word from the time he picked us up at the airport, until the time he dropped us off here. And, we both know him well enough to know that he _never _goes that long without saying _something._ Should we call him? Or wait for him to call us?"

String considered her question a lot longer than he intended to. He knew something was bothering his friend, but he also knew Dom well enough to know that if he or Cait pushed him too hard, whichever one did it would be witness to the full brunt of Dom's Italian temper. And, neither one wanted to contemplate the consequences that might have for their friendship with the older man. Finally, Hawke said, "He'll tell us if it's important. But, I hadn't planned on bugging him about it. Trust me, that would not be a good idea."

"You're right about that, String. The last thing Dom would want right now is one – or _both_ – of us breathing down his neck. Well, now that we're both up, what are we going to do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"_You _have no idea? Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my husband?"

"Cait, _relax. _It's me. Or..." He grinned suggestively at her, "do I have to prove it?"

She grinned back and said, "Surprisingly, I think you just did. My husband's the _only _guy I know that I let talk to _me_ like that."

"I better be," Hawke replied as he moved to get out of bed to get dressed, only to stop when he felt Caitlin's hand on his arm, pulling him back toward her.

"Trust me, String...you are." And the look in her eyes as she reached for him told Hawke all he needed to know.

**Santini Air**

_I really hated giving Cait and String the brush-off like that, but I knew if we started talking, that I'd end up blabbing the news about Angelica – and right now, that's the **last thing** either one of them needs to hear._ At that moment, though, a familiar-looking white limousine pulled up, and Marella quickly stepped out, opening the rear door for Archangel. "Dominic."

"Michael. What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"Partly business. We wanted to let you know that Zebra Squad may have a lead on Angelica."

"Well, that's good to hear, but I know Hawke – he's gonna want more than them just having a "lead" on her – if he can't kill her himself, he'll want proof that she's dead."

"Give it time, Dom. Give it time. They're not even exactly sure where she is, just yet. But if they can't take her out..."

"You're going to want us to help, am I right?"

"Right."

"That's what I was afraid of. Well, we'll be ready, Michael. Just name the time and place."

When Archangel answered, Dominic thought he'd never seen anyone's eyes so cold as Michael's one good one. "You can _count on it._" His tone of voice seemed to lower the temperature of the air by ten to fifteen degrees.

"Well, you said this visit was _partly _business. What's the other part?"

"Well, I heard the newlyweds came home today. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

"Probably still up at the cabin. I told 'em to take some extra time off – you can see how busy I am."

Archangel looked around at the empty hangar, and realized Dominic was being sarcastic. "Oh, yes, Dominic. Very busy indeed."

"Very funny, Mr. Clean. We'll see you around. 'Bye, Marella!"

"Good-bye, Dominic."

As he watched the limousine head away from the hangar, Dom briefly considered calling the cabin. _I know Archangel's headed up there,_ Dom mused to himself; _but I can't bring myself to do it. _

**The Cabin**

"String. Company's coming." Caitlin had heard the chopper a split second before her husband did. _Pure coincidence, I'm sure, _she mused to herself as she recognized the FIRM's special helicopter landing on the dock outside, and Marella and Archangel as they made their way up the dock.

The door swung open just before Marella could put her hand on the outside knob. "Caitlin, how do you do that?" Marella demanded, just before embracing her friend, as Michael walked in the door.

"Hawke! Good to see you again. I trust everything went well?"

"Perfect, Michael. Absolutely perfect. Thank you...for _everything._" Marella immediately steered Caitlin in one direction to discuss the honeymoon, while Michael motioned for Hawke to follow him towards the bar.

"Hawke. I don't know if Dominic or anyone else has told you...but we've got a situation."

"What _sort _of situation, Michael?"

"Quite simple." He glanced over to where Marella and Caitlin were engrossed in some discussion about the events of the past two weeks, and then dropped his voice to a level he assumed only Hawke could hear, and continued, "Angelica Horn has been broken out of custody. We believe that she -"

"_**WHAT?" **_Caitlin's voice rang out from across the room, and she was at Hawke's side in three quick strides. "Angelica's on the loose again? How did that happen, Michael?"

"Hawke. Why didn't you tell me you gave her that super-hearing of yours?"

"You never asked," Hawke answered with a grim smile.

"Hawke, I don't believe it! You've developed a sense of humor after all!" Michael had to grin in spite of the seriousness of the situation. It appeared that marriage was doing wonders for Hawke's mood.

"Thank you, Michael. I _think. _Now, how the hell did Angelica escape? Where is she, do you have any idea?"

"Not right now. The minute we found out, I convinced Zeus to saddle up Zebra Squad. We made an addendum to their normal operational procedures, in this case. That addendum, may I add, is permanent. Either of you, or Dominic, only need to contact me in any life-threatening situation, and Zebra Squad goes on immediate alert. You see," Archangel tried to calm their fears with a reassuring smile, "as two of only three people who know how to fly Airwolf, the FIRM considers you very valuable resources." Hawke had to admit he felt relieved by this news.

"So, when do we go in?" Hawke asked.

"_You? _You don't actually think I'd send...God, you do! Hawke, the _last _thing I want to do is send you and Airwolf right into their hands. We'll keep you in reserve, but let the Zebra Squad handle this."

"Well, let me at least give you some information. We last tangled with her at a place called Spahn Ranch."

"_Spahn Ranch? _The old _Manson _compound? Well, it fits. The Horns are as crazy as Manson and his family ever were. All right, thanks, Hawke. I'll get that information to Zebra Squad ASAP. And Hawke."

"Yeah, Michael?"

"Don't go doing anything stupid. Remember, you're a married man now – you've got somebody to live for." The feeling of Cait's hand on his shoulder at that moment was all the reminder Hawke needed of that.

"Thanks, Michael. I'll keep that in mind," Hawke replied as Archangel and Marella moved to the door. "Wish we'd seen each other under better circumstances, Michael."

"That makes two of us, Michael. That makes two of us." They stood in their doorway until Marella's chopper had lifted off, then stepped back into the cabin.

_Dammit. I **knew** we should have told them sooner!_ The anger Archangel had felt when he first learned of Angelica's escape now came back on him full force. He was glad they were in the helicopter. _No office doors to bust my hand on,_ he reflected grimly. He just hoped Hawke would take heed of his advice, especially now that he and Caitlin were married. _If he ever needed a calming hand, it's now_, Archangel reflected. _I've seen that look before. And, even though I know Hawke wouldn't approve, God help Angelica if Zebra Squad **doesn't** find her, and Hawke does._

Caitlin knew her husband was angry. Just seeing his eyes become so guarded, so..._so cold. The last time I saw his eyes that cold was just before..._she struggled to push the vision of Hawke as he attacked her, while still under the influence of Horn's brainwashing, out of her mind. _Not the way I like his eyes at all, _she said to herself sadly. _I guess I'll just have to figure out a way to distract him. But how?_

"Well. I guess we know why Dom was so upset," Hawke finally stated. Caitlin was relieved when she saw some of the familiar warmth come back to his eyes. "I wonder why he didn't tell us before?"

"What, and have us all angry as hell? From what Marella told me, when Michael learned that Angelica was on the loose again, he broke his hand on one of the doors in the office."

"Only _one _hand? I would have probably broken _both._" Hawke had to chuckle at that idea, forced though it was.

"Like Michael said, String, you've developed a sense of humor after all. And, I must say, I'm happy to hear it." She grinned at him, happy to see that his mood had so lightened since they had gotten together, and that he was able to easily return to a lighter mood, even given the news they'd just received. "So, what do we do now?"

"Simple. We go on about our lives as though Angelica wasn't going to be a problem. Michael doesn't want us involved, so we're not going to _get _involved. Pure and simple." Caitlin wasn't sure she quite believed what Hawke was saying. _He wasn't going to head right for the Lair with Dom (and her) in tow to go find Angelica himself?_

"Listen, sweetheart. I know you were expecting us to go in there with Airwolf in full combat mode, guns blazing, and give you the chance to put another Texas-sized hurtin' on Angelica before we dragged her carcass off to bury somewhere." The grim smile he got in return confirmed his suspicions. But, it's like Michael told me – I'm a married man, now. And, my responsibility to you comes first, Mrs. Hawke." She had to admit, she was in one way relieved that Hawke hadn't immediately raced off in Airwolf after the Horns. _Mom would never forgive him if something happened to me, _she mused. _And, neither would Erin. I might wind up a widow when Erin got through with him, especially if I was unable to stop her._

"Well, just remember one thing, _Mr. Hawke,_" Caitlin grinned as she leaned against her husband. "If we _do _go in -"

"_You've _still got dibs on Angelica. You can _count_ on it," Hawke said, dropping a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

**Knightsbridge**

"Yes, Governor. Spahn Ranch. I got the location just now from one of our operatives who knows the situation personally. I'm requesting that you activate the National Guard to assist my strike team. If my memory serves me right, that compound is a _big _place, with plenty of area for them to hide. So, my unit's going to need all the help they can get." Michael paused as the Governor conferred with someone else, then returned to the phone. A few minutes later, Michael responded, "Thank you, Governor. We appreciate the assist."

California's governor had just authorized the activation of two full ground recon units with special equipment to aid the Zebra Squad in the search for the renegade billionaire and his daughter. Between the three units, Archangel mused, the Horns would most likely never get out of Spahn Ranch alive.

**The Cabin, Two Days Later**

"Well, we haven't heard from Michael...yet. So—"

"So, either Zebra Squad _hasn't _found them, or they have, and both Angelica and her father have been blasted into about a billion tiny pieces..._each._" Caitlin's tone suddenly darkened, as she wished that she could have been the one to remove Angelica from this world. _But at least I know she won't have a pleasant time wherever she ends up, _Caitlin mused, a smug expression coloring her lovely face. At that moment, Hawke's radio began squawking. _"Hawke. Hawke! Do you read? This is Archangel, Hawke. Do you hear me?"_

"Yeah, Michael, I hear you. What's going on?"

"We just heard from Zebra Squad. The whole ranch has been demolished, and..." he paused for dramatic effect, _"we got them._"

"Got who, Michael?"

"Horn. And his daughter." Caitlin was suddenly overcome by a combination of relief and despair – relief that Hawke hadn't had to face Angelica again, and despair that _she _hadn't had the chance to.

"Michael. I want to see them for myself. Horn's got more lives than a Siamese cat. I've got to be _sure _they're dead."

"All right. Get here as soon as you can."

"Right." Hawke clicked off the microphone, then raised it again. "Santini Air. Dom. Come in, Dom."

"What's up, String?"

"Michael just called. He said Zebra Squad got Angelica and her father. But..."

"...let me guess. You don't believe him."

"I sure want to, but you remember the last two times we tangled with him. He always managed to slip away. I want all of us to be sure they're gone."

"I'm on my way, buddy." Hawke knew that he was coming to get he and Caitlin both, and that their next stop would be the Lair. As Hawke wrapped Caitlin in a comforting embrace, he said, "I just hope this is finally going to be all over."

Caitlin looked up at her husband and replied, "Me too, String. Me too."

**Spahn Ranch, about an hour later**

"All right, get those prisoners out of here, _now!"_ Zebra Squad's commander was organizing the transfer of the survivors from the raid into special FIRM transports. Meanwhile, Archangel, Hawke, Caitlin and Dominic stood over the bodies of two people who appeared to be John Bradford Horn, and his daughter Angelica.

"It's not her."

"What do you mean, it's not her?"

"Just what I said, Michael," Hawke retorted. "I don't know who this is, but it's not Angelica." Look at the eyes. The eyes are all wrong." With all four individuals facing the bodies, no one noticed another person coming up behind the group.

"You're right, Hawke," Archangel noticed the difference, although he wouldn't have if Hawke hadn't pointed it out. "What about..."

"That's him. I'd know those eyes anywhere. But we still have no idea where..." His voice stopped as he turned around – there, standing in front of him, with Caitlin in a stranglehold, was Angelica.

"Surprise!" She moved around so that her body was almost completely shielded by Caitlin's. "You were right, Hawke. I've got more body doubles around here than most Presidents. Of course, you've killed most of them...and now, you killed my father. Again! So, now, I'm going to do exactly what I promised I would the last time we met. I'm going to kill your little sweetheart. Only, I'm not going to shoot her like I wanted to the last time. I'm going to squeeze every ounce of breath out of her body, while you stand there and watch. If I'm lucky, we'll hear the sounds of her pretty little neck breaking. Won't that just be _delicious, _Hawke?"

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again—you hurt my wife, Angelica, and there's not a place on this Earth that I won't find you! I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands, Angelica. I swear it!" Hawke noticed Angelica's expression change upon hearing him refer to Caitlin as his wife, and he worried that he might have pushed her too far.

Even though Caitlin felt the beginnings of unconsciousness, she still had enough energy, she thought, for one last trick – something she remembered from her police training. _If Hawke can just distract her...long enough..._Suddenly, Caitlin stepped backward and thrust her hips upwards, throwing Angelica over her back in a beautiful amateur wrestling move. Angelica came down hard on the pavement, but before she could get up, Caitlin had drawn her sidearm, and proceeded to empty the full 16-round clip into Angelica's head. When she heard the click of the empty magazine, she threw the gun down and began stomping on Angelica's lifeless face, screaming, _"YOU BITCH! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" _Finally, she felt Hawke's arms grab her from behind, dragging her away from her lifeless tormentor. She tried to get loose for a moment, then finally gave up her struggles as she heard Hawke's voice in her ears. "Cait. It's over. Do you hear me? It's _all over._ She can't hurt us anymore, baby. Not anymore." Then the sobs started, and her whole body shook with their severity. He glanced over at Archangel and nodded down at the corpse. Michael understood, and pulled the lifeless body up so he could check for a pulse. Finding none, he shook his head at Hawke and dropped the corpse back onto the ground.

"Dom, can you fly Airwolf back?" Hawke had to catch himself—he'd almost said "back to the Lair," but stopped himself just in time. _Right now, though, I just can't give a damn. _ "Right now..."

"Don't worry about it, buddy. I've got it covered. Meet at the cabin?"

Hawke glanced at Archangel, who nodded. "Yeah. Meet back at the cabin." He turned back to his wife, who seemed to be finally getting her sobs under control. "Cait? You okay?"

After a few deep breaths, she looked up to her husband and said, "No, String. Not yet. But, I will be. Let's just go home, okay?"

"You got it," Hawke replied, and walked with her back to Michael's chopper. "Hope you don't mind the passengers, Michael. I just don't..."

"I understand, Hawke. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Michael."

**The Cabin**

"So, String. I hope you're not too upset that I didn't tell you about...her...when you and Cait came home."

"Well, Dom, I was...but I understand why you did it," Hawke answered his friend. "The last thing either one of us would have wanted to hear when we got home was, 'Oh, by the way? Our old 'friend' Angelica's on the loose again.'"

"Yeah, I agree with String," Caitlin chimed in from her place on the couch next to String. _Why am I not surprised? _Dom's expression seemed to say. "Dom, this is one time that neither one of us minds that you didn't say anything. Just don't make a habit of it," she teased with a smile.

"You got a deal, sweetheart. It wasn't easy for me to keep that secret. But, I knew I had to, or else we'd have all gone after her, and I don't want to think how that might have turned out."

"Agreed, Dom," Michael replied. "You know, this is getting eerie...you and I have agreed on far too much recently. What do you suppose that means?"

"I don't know, Michael, but you know something? I could get used to it." Dominic smiled and extended his hand.

Taking the offered hand with more than a little shock, Michael said, "Me too, Dominic. It's nice to be able to actually have a civil conversation with you now and again."

"Well, don't get used to it, _Whitey,_" Dominic emphasized one of his many nicknames for Archangel, "I'll still give you grief every now and then...just not quite so much."

"Dominic, you wouldn't be yourself if it were otherwise." Hawke was glad to see at least a semi-burial of the hatchet between the two older men.

"Well, I for one am glad to see you two trying to get along," Caitlin teased Dominic. "If things had kept going the way they were, you _both _would have gone completely bald within 6 months." Dom and Archangel both had to laugh at that statement, even though they knew it was probably true.

"Well, folks, I hate to break up the party before it really gets out of hand," Michael said, standing and motioning to Laura, who had flown the chopper that had brought him, Hawke and Caitlin back to the cabin, "but some of us have places to go other than here. Good night, Stringfellow. Good night, Cait."

"Good night, Michael;" both Hawke and Caitlin responded, Hawke giving him a firm handshake, Caitlin a small peck on the cheek. "We'll talk again soon."

"As long as it's under circumstances like these, I look forward to it." Laura and Michael headed out, and a few minutes later his white chopper started up in the distance.

"Well, I guess I better be headed out, too, guys." Dominic sighed. "I just can't party like I did when I was your age." They all three laughed again as Dom stood up to leave. Dom exchanged hugs with both String and Caitlin, then turned and left the cabin, leaving the couple alone at last.

"Well, I don't know about you, Cait, and I know I said this before, but I'm glad that fiasco is over with," Hawke said as he collapsed on the couch.

"You and me both, String," Cait answered him, collapsing next to him as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "What next?"

"Who knows, Caitlin. Who knows. All I know is, whatever Michael or anybody else throws our way, we'll face it together."

She snuggled tighter against him, leaned her head on his shoulder and answered him, "Yeah. Together. I like the sound of that, Hawke."

**Department of Public Security**

D.G. Bogard had finally finished studying some new information he'd received concerning Airwolf. The satellites he had commissioned had narrowed the search area down to about 200 square miles, in the western Nevada highlands. _I'm close on you, Hawke. Very close. And this time, Michael won't be able to save you from what's coming. Like I told you before. I'll either wipe Airwolf off the face of the __earth...or I'll fly her back to Washington and drop her at the Pentagon myself. And...I've got another score to settle with you, _he mused to himself, as he read a letter from a family member. _And like the saying goes, Hawke – This time, it's __**personal.**_

TBC


End file.
